1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic coupling and more particularly to multiple small lens elements coupled to a larger lens element for transferring collimated light at the interface for bilaterally combining or dividing light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, transfers of light from one optical fiber to one or more others was accomplished by fusing two or more fibers together at an interface, or by reflecting a portion of a first beam in one direction and transmitting a second beam portion through a plate, or by reflecting a portion of a beam by a reflecting means partly in the beam path.